


Where Am I?

by Just_a_nob



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_nob/pseuds/Just_a_nob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for a "waking up with amnesia" au, so here it is. I haven't written a fic in 3 years, so sorry if its bad. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Am I?

"Eddie! Thank god you're awake" 

"W-where am I? Who are you?" 

"It's me, Aleks. Eddie, you're in the hospital. There was a crash, a drunk driver hit us on our way home. I was so afraid, so afraid you wouldn't be okay."

The Puerto Rican blinked, a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask another question a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Cardona, good to see you awake, you were in rough condition when you arrived. We managed to get you stabalized and it was just a matter of the anesthesia wearing off. Your boyfriend here hasn't left your side."

"Boyfriend?" he asked, still confused.

"Yes, Mr. Marchant here, he really cares for you. " The nurse finished up and left. 

Eddie shot a glance at the man, taking in his features. Short, dark brown hair, pale skin, wearing a maroon hoodie, black skinny jeans and a grey beanie. This man was his boyfriend? Huh.

"So..." Aleks started.

"So I'm dating you?" 

"Yeah, for three years."

"Why don't I remember you?"

"The fuck if I know. Do you remember anything about the crash?"

"Nothing, all I remember is waking up here in the hospital with a strange, attractive boy looking at me and saying he's my boyfriend. " Eddie's giggle filled the room.

"Damn dude, then we better get a doctor to see if this is permanent. "

-

"It seems Mr. Cardona here has had minor trauma to the head. This amnesia is a result of that, luckily it's only minor and will most likely wear off in a couple of days. We'll have him stay here at the hospital until it does. If he wishes, you may stay here with him."

"Thank you, I'm glad this is temporary." Aleks said, smiling. The doctor smiled back and exited the room. 

"Well," Aleks turned to face Eddie, "Do you still want me here?"

"Of course!"


End file.
